


Никогда

by eraangel



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), Thor (Comics), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Character Death, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Other, Out of Character, Swearing, pov deadpool, probably
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4660014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eraangel/pseuds/eraangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Deadpool is capable of anything...<br/>Когда Дэдпул способен на всё...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Никогда

**Author's Note:**

> Это бред. Я знаю. Просто мне было хуёво, и я написала бред. Вот и вся история.  
> Всем спасибо. Все свободны.

Эй, Спайди…

Спайди, ты чего?

Спайди.

Спайди. 

Спайди.

Ты ударился головой?

Ты потерял сознание?

Ты потерял немного мозгов?

Ничего, это не страшно. Поверь эксперту.

Спайди…

Ну, Спайди!

Да какого хуя!

Почему ты молчишь?

Ты не должен молчать! Ты не умеешь. Ты как я! Спайди, блядь! Скажи хоть что-нибудь. Промычи. Прохрипи. Моргни. Нет, этого я всё равно не увижу. Пошевели пальцами. Или хотя бы одним. Любым.

СПАЙДИ!

Это не смешно. Мне не нравится твоя шутка. А ты знаешь, как я люблю шутки и всё, что с ними связано. Но эта шутка совсем не смешная. Это вообще не шутка. Спайди… пожалуйста…

Только не говори, что ты умер. Я не поверю в это, даже если ты предоставишь мне официальное заключение патологоанатома. Я серьезно, Спайди. И это мне тоже не нравится. Потому что я никогда не бываю серьезным. Никогда. Ты делаешь меня серьезным. Спайди, мне некомфортно в этом странном состоянии, так что перестань.

Спайди, ты не можешь умереть. Это же блядский комикс! Или что это? Хуйня какая-то… Как ты можешь вообще умереть? Тебя обожают миллионы детишек от трёх до девяноста трёх по всему миру! Ни один автор в здравом уме не написал бы – такого! Спайди! Очнись… ну, очнись…

Почему ты до сих пор не воскрес, аки Лазарь? Спайди, твои читатели ждут. И я вместе с ними.

Ты хочешь, чтобы я заплакал, да? Так вот я уже. У меня болят глаза. Они не успевают за тобой. Спайди.

Спайди.

Слушай, что я узнал на днях. Оказывается, наш братишка Логан фанатеет от морских свинок в шляпках. Ха! Спайди! Зацени юмор! 

Спайди! Ты меня сейчас очень бесишь своей неподвижностью и молчаливостью. 

Ты вынуждаешь меня идти на крайние меры. Я сделаю тебе искусственное дыхание, Спайди. Ты слышишь? То самое, которое рот в рот. Не обещаю, что удержу свой язык в узде, но я постараюсь. Я тебя предупредил. Спайди. Вот сейчас. Уже делаю.

Спайди, кажется, я сломал твоё ребро. Или даже два. Или пять. Неприятный был хруст. 

Спайди, твоё сердце по-прежнему не бьется. Я проверил двадцать восемь раз. 

Слушай, Спайди, что-то ты сегодня тупишь. И тормозишь. Давай-ка мы позовем Роуг, и она немного ускорит процесс. Объединит наши тела в страстном генетическом танце! 

Блядь, у нас нет номера Роуг. Как всегда, когда что-то нужно, этого не оказывается под рукой. Например, твоего голоса. Спайди, знаешь, какой у тебя голос? Я люблю твой голос. Даже больше, чем свой. От него у меня птеродактили в животе. Такие огромные, с зубами и когтями. Очаровательные твари.

Алло, профессор? Это Дэдпул. Спайди, у профессора тоже отличный голос. Но от него у меня всего лишь мошкара какая-то. Приятно, но до птеродактилей о-о-чень далеко. А, нет, это Спайди. Он, кажется, вздумал умереть. Я не совсем понимаю, с чего ему в голову пришла такая идея. Я вообще сомневаюсь, что кто-либо из нас хоть сколько-нибудь отвечает за идеи, которые приходят в наши головы. Да-да. Спайди тут лежит и не шевелится. Мне нужна Роуг. Ну, понимаете, секси-тройничок, я немного умру, Спайди немного оживет, а Роуг немного получит незабываемый оргазм в процессе. Нет, блядь! Для профессора вы иногда на удивление тупой. Мне нужен ее номер. Немедленно. Мне нужен ее номер еще вчера. До того, как вся эта хуйня стала происходить со Спайди. Ага, спасибо, я запомню. Угу. Ага. Хорошо. Да. Нет-нет, Спайди просто прикидывается, я уверен. Решил меня позлить на закате дня, сволочь. Но я его прощу, как и всегда. Как только мы доберемся до Роуг. Спасибо, профессор. А вы как всегда няшка. Но сильно губу не раскатывайте, моё трепетное сердце трепещет по мутанту другого типа. Наверное, это фетиш. Всегда любил пауков больше, чем инвалидные коляски. 

Вот грубиян. Тоже мне, великий мозг выискался. Это я – великий мозг! Настолько великий, что даже у самого великого из великих ломается мозг, когда пытается совладать с моим. Ламеры. 

Спайди, так как на счет тройничка? Мы это сейчас мигом организуем!

У аппарата! Что значит: кто это? Детка, это же я, твой единственный и неповторимый Бассейн любви и наслаждения с капелькой крови и щепоткой смерти. Да-да, не перебивай. Я ж к тому и веду. У меня тут Спайди. И он не дышит. И не говорит. И вообще как-то странно себя ведет. Ты сейчас где? Блядь, Роуг, не беси меня! Мне нужно, чтобы ты спасла Спайди. Что? Нет, блядь, через месяц. Когда он покроется мхом и станет кормить червей своей сладкой задницей! Конечно же, сейчас! Уже! Где ты?

Спайди, приготовься к сжатию и растяжению! Ха-ха! Ты понял, да? Сжатию и растяжению! Вот умора! Нет, это мы оставим на «после». Сейчас будет всего лишь телепорт.

***

\- Уэйд, быстро, клади его сюда, на диван!

Дэдпул сделал, как было велено, и стал напряженно топтаться у ног Человека-Паука. 

\- Ты его починишь?

\- Я сделаю всё, что в моих силах. Сними перчатку.

Дэдпул снова послушно и быстро стянул перчатку и протянул руку Роуг, присевшей на подлокотник у головы Человека-Паука.

Взяв их ладони в свои руки, она сосредоточилась, чтобы направить силу Дэдпула через себя.

***

Спустя пятнадцать минут Дэдпул очнулся на полу у дивана. Роуг не было видно нигде поблизости, а Человек-Паук по-прежнему лежал на диване в той же позе, в которую Дэдпул его уложил после того, как они телепортировались.

\- Спайди? – тихо позвал он, касаясь пальцами тыльной стороны ладони Человека-Паука, аккуратно уложенной на груди. – Спайди, ты спишь? Тебе нужно время, чтобы проснуться? Спайди…

Дэдпул легко толкнул Человека-Паука в плечо, и когда не последовало никакой реакции, рука Дэдпула тяжело упала на пол.

\- Он умер, Уэйд, - раздался из-за спины надломленный, хриплый голос Роуг. – Слишком поздно. Клетки мозга уже не могли восстановиться. Уэйд, мне очень жаль. Слышишь?

Она подошла и положила руку на плечо Дэдпула.

Он не вздрогнул. Не пошевелился. Просто смотрел перед собой и не видел ничего. Потом достал пистолет из кобуры на своём бедре и посмотрел на него с каким-то удивлением вперемешку с надеждой.

\- Послушай, Роуг, зайка, - пробормотал он, крутя пистолет в безвольных пальцах, – я туда и назад. Я только сгоняю за ним и тут же вернусь. Я должен забрать его. Он точно попытается увести у меня девушку, чтобы себя развлечь. Ему там наверняка скучно. И страшно. Ему там не понравится.

Роуг даже не успела выкрикнуть «нет». Она лишь дернулась в порыве остановить, но Дэдпул молниеносно приставил дуло к своему виску и выстрелил. Кровь, ошметки мозгов и кусочки височной кости упали на спинку дивана и неподвижные ноги Человека-Паука.

***

\- Привет, сладкий, - раздалось отовсюду. Этот звук, приятный и такой знакомый, был похож на ветер, завывающий в расщелинах скал, или на звон и треск промёрзших до нутра остовов мертвых деревьев.

Мёртвых.

Да. Это ключевое слово.

\- Здравствуй, любовь моя вечная. Ты прости, я на секундочку заскочил. И как бы мне ни было жаль так скоро тебя покидать, я здесь, чтобы кое-кого забрать.

Дэдпул почувствовал, как холодные колкие руки обвивают его плечи, и приятно поёжился.

\- Но, Уэйд, милый, ты же знаешь, что я не могу отдать его, - прошелестела Леди Смерть.

\- Что значит «не могу»? – недоуменно и чересчур театрально спросил Дэдпул. – Я тут. Ты тут. Он тут. Ты его приведешь, и я через мгновение уйду. А он уйдет со мной. Что ж тут сложного?

\- Ах, мой драгоценный. Сложное тут всё. Питер Паркер умер.

\- Уоу-уоу! Никаких имен! Спайди дорожит своей тайной личности. Не надо мне тут сплетничать о таких важных и интимных вещах.

Дэдпул упер руки в бока и потопал носком по тому, на чем стоял, на чем бы он ни стоял. В царстве Леди Смерть давать названия вещам, местам и явлениям было чревато. Ну, или, по крайней мере, бессмысленно.

\- Уэйд, ты забудешь об этом, когда уйдёшь. Если захочешь. Как обычно, - меланхолично пропела Леди Смерть и облетела Дэдпула, чтобы указать на что-то позади него. – Он умер. Ты не можешь его забрать.

\- Вы сговорились, да? – недоверчиво спросил Дэдпул, глядя на нее, и сощурил один глаз. – Да что вы все заладили: умер-умер. Не может он умереть. Не сейчас. Никогда. Ты понимаешь? 

\- Я понимаю, мой бедный. Я понимаю прекрасно. А вот ты всё никак не можешь понять. К слову, тебе уже пора. Звоночки звенят.

\- Ну, уж нет, - упрямо запыхтел Дэдпул и подошел к Леди Смерть.

Теперь он увидел, что она ему показывала. Огромная воронка, бездна без конца и края. 

\- Посмотри, - сказала она и указала своим костлявым пальцем в направлении вихря, уходящего во тьму. 

\- Ну, и? Я вижу. Вот его душа. Метнись туда шустро, забери и отдай мне. 

\- Уэйд, я не могу этого сделать. Прости.

\- Нет. Не прощу, - раздраженно сказал Дэдпул. - И ты можешь. Ты всё можешь. Любовь моя, ты же, чёрт тебя дери, Смерть! Прости… Пожалуйста? Что ты хочешь взамен? Ты же знаешь, если поднапрячься, я могу и Таноса переплюнуть.

\- Танос занимается глупостями, Уэйд. Переливает из пустого в порожнее. Мой мир не становится богаче или беднее от того, сколько душ сюда попадает. И ты прекрасно об этом знаешь. Перестань прикидываться дурачком и просто пойми, что Питер Паркер мертв.

\- Ну, я же попросил! – с негодованием всплеснул руками Дэдпул. – Послушай, детка, я не в настроении сейчас ссориться с тобой. Ни с тобой, ни с кем-то еще. Я просто хочу, чтобы… Питер был жив. Он должен быть жив. Я…

\- Почему ты так к нему привязался, Уэйд? – Леди Смерть озорно ткнула в него локтем и усмехнулась. – Мне стоит начинать ревновать? Я не припоминаю, чтобы ты так упрямился в деле смирения прежде.

Дэдпул почесал затылок и растерянно моргнул.

\- Я не знаю, - пробормотал он. – Может быть. Я не знаю!

Он перешел на крик, и звук эхом отразился от безграничного свода царства мёртвых, падая в самую глубину бездны.

\- Любишь его.

Леди Смерть посмотрела на Дэдпула удивлённо и с каким-то особенным – смертельным – восторгом. 

Дэдпул не ответил. Он упрямо смотрел в воронку, следя за тем, как душа Питера Паркера теряется среди бесконечности других душ. Чужих. Холодных. Мёртвых.

\- Я останусь, - резко сказал он, сжимая зубы.

\- Ты же знаешь, что не можешь остаться.

\- Я буду стараться. И ты знаешь, что я этого хочу. Но Питер вернётся. Это моё условие.

\- Звезда моя бессмертная, я не могу ничего сделать. Ты _это_ способен понять? Я не могу сделать так, чтобы ты остался, и не могу сделать так, чтобы он вернулся.

\- Тогда скажи мне, кто может? Куда мне идти? К кому? Эти бесчисленные задроты, которым тёлки не дают, уже понаписали столько всякой дряни, напридумывали столько Вселенных, что наверняка хоть где-то, хотя бы в одной из них, есть кто-то, кто сможет вернуть его. Переписать время… Да! Я могу вернуться в прошлое и не допустить, чтобы это всё вообще случилось! Нужно позвонить Саммерсу! Ох, блядь, точно. Я же мёртвый сейчас. Нет, слушай! Ты можешь твитнуть своей подружке Хеле, или как вы там с ней связываетесь, мне плевать. Она эту дрянь тоже умеет проворачивать, я знаю!

Леди Смерть слушала лепет Дэдпула, не перебивая, уважительно. Она любила его, но никогда не могла сделать того, что Дэдпул просил. Никогда. Она чувствовала себя совершенно разбитой. Тоска падала звонкими каплями с ее пальцев, меланхолия и грусть лились из ее глаз.

Она взглянула на Дэдпула еще раз, а потом обернулась и исчезла в черном вихре. Через мгновение она появилась вновь. Рядом с ней стояла Хела, прекрасная и устрашающая. 

\- Я не позволю тебе изменить время и создать парадокс, Дэдпул, – ледяным тоном сказала она. - Ты можешь продолжить лишь от этой точки. Эта точка – единственное, что у тебя есть.

Дэдпул скрипнул зубами, чувствуя, как боль внутри него нарастает, превращаясь в единый монотонный гул. Невыносимый. Безальтернативный. Чем дальше Питер Паркер погружался в бездну, тем громче становился гул, тем сильнее болело всё, чем он был, находясь в мире мертвых.

\- Я убил бы тебя только за одни эти слова, если бы ты уже не была мертва, - процедил он. – Конечно, жаль было бы лишать мироздание такой цыпочки, но я бы это пережил. Поверь. Чего я пережить не смогу, так только этого.

Он повел рукой, указывая на вихрь, уносящий души во мрак. Теперь ему сложнее было разглядеть Питера, и его взгляд панически метался, выхватывая свет и блики в темнеющем круговороте.

\- Он не должен был умереть. Кто угодно - тысячу раз. Но только не он. Никогда.

\- Нам жаль, Уэйд, - искренне прошептала Леди Смерть, обнимая его за плечи.

\- А если я прыгну туда, как Геркулес, заберу его и стану золотым мальчиком? Что вы сделаете тогда?

\- Ничего, сладкий, - всё так же тихо ответила Леди Смерть, с безнадежностью в глазах взглянув на Хелу.

\- Тогда чего стоим? Кого ждем? Сейчас будет «Джеронимо»! – Дэдпул уже распахнул руки, приготовившись прыгнуть, но мрачный смех за плечом остановил его. Дэдпул нахмурился и оглянулся.

\- Ты не сможешь прыгнуть, Дэдпул, - безразлично сказала Хела. – Это не твой мир. Этот мир никогда не будет твоим. Ты лишь треснешься своей дырявой головой о грань бездны. Река не впустит тебя.

Ему стало плохо. Теперь уже физически. Он ступил в пустоту, но его нога уперлась в прозрачное нечто, достаточно плотное, чтобы удержать его на поверхности. Дэдпул упал на колени и стал скрести в пустоте, бить по ней кулаками, и когда он, наконец, завыл, не сумев отыскать Питера взглядом, тьма и боль укутали его, окуная в совершенное ничто.

***

Эй, ты, мразь! Мне плевать, кто ты, как тебя зовут и что твоя любовная жизнь складывается из отчаяния и смирения. Мне поебать, что у тебя маниакально-депрессивный психоз. Серьезно. У кого сейчас его нет? Это самая модная фишка сезона. Честно, мне насрать даже на то, что мы с тобой похожи как однояйцевые близнецы. Правда. Похуй. Так вот, ты, «автор», сейчас возьмешь свою жалкую прокрастинацию и засунешь себе в задницу, да поглубже, чтобы через глотку полезло.

Верни Спайди.

Верни его сейчас.

Иначе ты знаешь, что будет. Ты прекрасно знаешь. Или ты хочешь, чтобы я и это озвучил? Я могу. Я только что в мире моей малышки Смерть наслушался _таких_ смертельных сплетен, что и самому вдруг очень захотелось. 

Ты думала, я не достаточно псих? Что ж, да, отличная идея: а давайте-ка я убью Спайди, и мы посмотрим, что сделает Дэдпул, как он будет выть и корчиться. Так вот, дорогой мой пирожочек, если ты немедленно, и я сейчас очень буквален, - НЕМЕДЛЕННО не вернешь Спайди, то я буду убивать. Не так, как раньше, ничего забавного и милого, никаких кровавых оригами в форме свадебных голубков. Нет. В пизду. Я буду убивать всех. Тех, кого ты знаешь и любишь. Тех, кого знаешь и ненавидишь. Всех, кого ты не знаешь и на кого тебе положить большой и толстый – и тебе придется прочитать о них всех, потому что ты, _именно ты_ будешь в красках и с железобетонным обоснуем описывать то, как я уничтожаю не только Вселенную Marvel. Я уничтожу их все. DC, Dark Horse, Image Comics, Mirage Studious и прочую не интересную тебе хуйню. И. Ты. Никогда. Не. Напишешь. Свой. Блядский. Диссер! Тебя выгонят из аспирантуры, уволят с позором, тебя лишат наследства и всех гражданских прав. А потом, когда ты меньше всего будешь этого ждать, я приду и убью тебя. Нет, не свинцом и не сталью. Я убью твою душу. Так, как ты убиваешь мою сейчас. Я убью всех, кого ты любишь больше жизни. И даже твоего кота, потому что, будь он хоть трижды тридцать раз Бог и, возможно, даже мой собственный отец, его я убью тоже. А ты будешь на это смотреть и сгрызать свои пальцы до плеч. И вот тогда ты перестанешь писать Всю! Эту! Хуйню!

Ясно?

\- Ясно.

***

Дэдпул очнулся с невыносимой, но вполне ожидаемой головной болью и тут же почесал висок, соскребая засохшую кровь и струпья с кожи. На выходе пуля образовала приличного размера дыру в его маске.

Он оглянулся, поднимаясь с пола. В комнате никого не было, и почему-то этот факт поверг его в непередаваемо счастливое изумление. Он упал на диван и вытянул ноги, крутя головой и похрустывая позвонками в шее. Облегчение и усталость сплелись в его мышцах мягкими лентами, и от этого ему было так хорошо, как никогда прежде.

\- Эй, Роуг, - крикнул Дэдпул в сторону кухни, - ну, так как на счет тройничка? И в этот раз я обещаю чуть больше тесного контакта, чуть меньше траурных слёз и всё такое…

\- Только через мой труп! – воскликнул Человек-Паук, заходя в гостиную и тут же кидая в Дэдпула горячим свёртком с буррито.

\- Нет, это мы уже проходили. Мне не понравилось. Больше никогда. Спасибо.

Дэдпул улыбался, глядя в открытое, пылающее жизнью лицо. Блеск в глазах Питера Паркера и благодарный румянец на его щеках разбудили птеродактилей. Они заворчали, заворочались и расправили свои крылья.

Больше никогда. Никогда.


End file.
